WITCHE
by Elyon1996
Summary: What would have happened if Elyon hadn't been tricked by Lord Cedric and Prince Phobos? What if Elyon remained with W.I.T.C.H.? Here is my perspective on how that would have went. Please comment! I don't own anything - except the new plot!
1. Chapter 1

Elyon's pov:

It's just another day. Unfortunately, I just happened to have gotten a bad mark in math. If Irma or Hay Lin found out, I would have to do punishment. I bet I can't even trust Cornelia on this one. This means I'll have to act happy. Hey, who knows, with Irma as an influence, I could probably do a pretty good job.

"Ask Elyon, she has all the news," said Cornelia.

I was almost there.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to smile.

Now, looking back on that day, I guess I didn't do the best job. They figured me out right away.

"I know a flunked face when I see one," said Irma.

"Okay, so I got a bad grade in math," I said.

"PUNISHMENT!" yelled Hay Lin an Irma together. Cornelia just sighed.

"You know the group rules," said Cornelia.

I eventually left the group to go home and think about my Halloween costume... and Matt. I hoped so much that he would like my costume. My mom helped me pick out my green elf-queen outfit. I even had a green leaf laurel to go with it.

"Hi mom!" I called.

"Ellie! Great, your home! Help me set up this prank. It's to get your father back for the trick he played this morning," said Mom.

"You mean the rat," I said.

"That would be it," said Mom.

I helped her put some red food coloring on the ground. Dad hated the sight of blood almost as much as Mom hated rats.

"There, that should do," said Mom.

I handed her the red food coloring.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Anyway, I shouldn't keep you. You need to get ready for your party," said Mom.

"Yeah, party, right," I said.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Mom.

"Yeah, here," I said.

I handed her the math test.

"Elyon! Do we need to hire you a math tutor?" asked Mom.

"Uh…" I started to say.

"We'll let this one slide. Don't tell your father," said Mom.

She signed the test. I went upstairs and started getting ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Taranee's pov:

Will is really late. She said she'd be here by 7:30!

I was sitting on a chair near the door, ready to go. At the moment, it was 8:45. Maybe she forgot about me. Maybe I really am incapable of making friends. That's what Kathy said back at my old school. I shook my head. I knew that wasn't true. Kathy was a popular girl who spread rumors. I don't think Will is that kind of person.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I hadn't had anything since Will was over for tea. Now, I had to be careful what I ate. I couldn't take anything to wet or messy so that I wouldn't ruin my Amelia Earhart costume. Another hour passed, and I was sure she wasn't coming. I was headed toward my room when my mom saw me.

"Taranee, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to change out of this costume. Will's not coming," I said.

"Taranee Cook, who ever gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Will said she'd be here by 7:30. She hasn't come yet and it's nearly 10!" I said.

"Give Will another hour before you decide. If she doesn't come, I'll take you. If you really don't want to go, you don't have to go," said Mom.

"Alright," I said.

Luckily for me, I was always patient. I usually read when I'm waiting for something. I grabbed one of my books and started to read.

Will came quickly after that. It felt like I had just picked up my book. She ran to our door and rung the door bell.

"Sorry, I kind of fell asleep," she said, looking sheepish.

She was wearing a black dress with a big rose in the front. When I got into her mom's car and closed the door, the talking began.

"Hi! I'm Susan Vandom, Will's mom!" she said.

"Hi Mrs. Vandom," I said.

"Taranee, you sound like one of my assistants! Call me Susan," she said.

Basically, on the way to the party, she told me all about Fadden Hills and Will. She especially told embarrassing stories that were difficult not to laugh at. Every time Susan told one of Will's embarrassing stories, Will turned red.

"Will! Lighten up!" said her mom.

We finally got to the party.

"We're still in time Taranee. Let's turn around and get out of here!" said Will into my ear.

"Looks like it's too late," I said as I saw Cornelia walking towards us.

"Hours late," said Cornelia with a grin. "Fashionably late, you might say. That's okay. The party's just hitting its peak."


	3. Chapter 3

Irma's pov:

I looked down at my once yellow dress, and found myself seething again. I'd made the mistake in telling my friends that my dress changed colour. Hay Lin and Elyon laughed so hard, they almost fell on the floor! Well, at least I know better now.

I'm still pretty mad at Elyon, though. When I told her about the colour change, she said: "Next thing you know, she'll come to school as a blonde and tell us 'I didn't dye it. It was _magic._'" I bet she's trying to distract me from her punishment! Quickly, I gave Matt Olsen – Elyon's big crush – an angry glare.

Even worse, her friends weren't paying any attention to her. So what, if her clothes magically changes colour when she wanted something blue to wear?! The other girls were at the door. Cornelia was putting a pointy black hat on Will's sheepish head. Taranee was dressed as some makeshift Amelia Earhart.

"It's my fault we're late," said Will. "I lost track of time, and…."

"Hear that Irma?" Elyon said, turning to grin at me.

Elyon was dressed as an elf, or an imp, or a fairy – something mischievous that certainly matched her current attitude.

"This is what I call an original excuse!" she said.

Hay Lin glanced at Irma, and then giggled.

"She got here late, too" Hay Lin told Will and Taranee. "And you know what she excuse she made up?"

"There's nothing to laugh about," I said with a scowl. "All the clothes in my wardrobe _did_ change colour." In fact, I remember that part of the evening quite well. There was a tear drop that floated in the air, and then all my clothes changed colour.

Hay Lin and Elyon burst into another round of hysterical giggles.

"It's the truth!" I yelled at Hay Lin and Elyon. "And if you don't want to believe it, that's your problem!"

Will stepped from the doorway and her eyes met mine. "I believe it," she said quietly.

Before I could do anything, even a grateful smile, Martin Tubbs appeared. Martin! Every time I don't want to see him – which is pretty much always – there he is! And to make it worse, every time is goofier than the last! Tonight, he's wrapped in a hundred yards of tattered bandages. Behind his coke bottle glasses, he looked at me dreamily.

"Hi Irma," he whispered.

Oh, that was the other thing. He has a crush on me. I gave him what I hoped was an icy glare. He jumped back and brought out his Polaroid camera. At least he understood one thing – my "get lost" signals.

"How about a picture, gals?" he called.

"Yeah!" Hay Lin cried.

She slung her arms over Will and Taranee's shoulders, and Elyon and Cornelia squeezed in. Then, Hay Lin grabbed me and pulled me into the shot.

"I'll never tell you any secrets again," I hissed to Hay Lin. "So there!"

"Smile, ladies!" Hay Lin called, grinning into Martin's camera and pointedly ignoring me.

As soon as Marin's flashbulb popped, Cornelia and Taranee had drifted off toward the refreshments, leaving me, Hay Lin, Will and Elyon to groove to Cobalt Blue's throbbing music.


	4. Chapter 4

Will's pov:

The last note of Cobalt Blue's song seemed to echo through the gym. Elyon went pale and shaky, and Irma rolled her eyes. I'm guessing that Elyon likes Matt, the lead singer. Hmm, I can't blame her – he's kind of cute. What am I saying?!

"Thirty minutes to midnight, my friends!" he yelled into the microphone. "Halloween is here! A big hello to the great pumpkin, yeah!"

"Oh…" I said quietly. He was soooo cute!

"Cute, huh?" Hay Lin said to me, causing me to turn a bit red. "His name is Matt. He's the one Elyon likes. He's a little older than us."

For the record, I already knew his name! But wait, if I like him, and Elyon likes him…

"I thought the older guys were all like Uriah," I said, trying to turn myself away from Matt.

"Speaking of," Irma broke in, "hope you're not too hungry, Will. Uriah and his drones practically cleaned out the sandwich buffet earlier. Totally on Knickerbocker's radar, too. I heard her talking to them." Then, Irma added in her best Knickerbocker impersonation, "'Bon appétit boys. From the looks of your booty, I'd say you all like the buffet.' And then Uriah was all, 'It's not how it looks, Principal. We're only stocking up on winter supplies.'"

"Ugh" I said.

"That's what Knickerbocker thought," Irma continued happily. It seemed that she loved having gossip to her dispense. "So she was all, 'I guess that means you're ready to spend another school year in hibernation? Excellent!'"

"Go Knickerbocker!" said Hay Lin with a laugh.

"Yeah, Uriah was really bugged. I haven't seen him since," said Irma with a laugh.

"But I _do_ see someone new," Elyon interrupted.

By now, their group had migrated further into the party. They were hanging in a cluster halfway between the dance floor and the gym door. And walking through that door was a guy who looked pretty cool. I found it hard to believe he was in high school. I don't think he was Irma's type, but she was staring at him.

He was so _dramatic_, with straight silky brown hair that hung from a blue stocking cap all the way down to his waist. He wore a long, deep purple coat and an angular turtleneck straight out of _Star Wars_. A bright pink mask hid his eyes.

"So what do you think of that guy who just came in?" asked Elyon.

"I've never seen him before!" Hay Lin gasped. "He's out of this world!"

"But he's wearing a mask," Cornelia said.

"He still looks out of this world," Hay Lin gushed.

"They always seem out of this world for you Hay Lin," Irma said.

"That's not true," Hay Lin retorted. "For example, the one who's walking up to you now is _uuuugly_."

"How about another picture, sweet thing," said an all too familiar voice from behind Irma. "Just you and me?"

"Martin!" Irma said spinning around to glare at the geeky pest. "Disappear!"

Irma immediately turned back to us. Taranee, who just came back with two cups of punch, handed one to me.

"You know something, girls," Cornelia said. "I'd say that guy over there is cute enough to be Elyon's punishment. Elyon looked happy about that idea.

"I bet he gives great math lessons," Elyon cooed. She gave us a goodbye wave and walked towards the stranger.

"You go girl," Irma said with a laugh.

"Okay," said Cornelia, rubbing her fingertips together and turning to the group. "We're accepting bets on Elyon, ladies. I say she won't do it."

"Well she did look pretty determined," Taranee said, taking a nervous sip of her punch. "What do you think, Will?"

"I…I…" I went blank. I was suddently overwhelmed by the crush of people around me. I felt so bad, like there was some type of gas in the air. I was aware of the girl's staring at me, but I couldn't snap out of it. The gas seemed to be coming from the guy in the blue suit. Slowly, he walked away, and I came out of the trance.

"I say Elyon can do it," I said.

"Everything okay?" Cornelia asked me.

"I guess so," I said, pressing my palm to my ear. Something was very noisy, but very quiet at the same time. It was very annoying. Like a mosquito in my ear. "But don't you hear a strange humming noise, too?" I asked.

"The music's too loud," yelled Taranee. "Let's get away from here."

As we left, Irma looked over at Elyon, who seemed to be flirting with the man. Then, all of a sudden, I had that feeling again, only ten times worse. I felt nauseated. I dropped my cup onto the ground. Irma turned to face me, just as I began to collapse…

NOTE: Yay! A cliff hanger! I know you all hate those! Well, sorry about not updating for a while. My computer crashed, and so on, so forth. So, tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Cornelia's pov:

Taranee caught Will by the arm, just in time. Otherwise, she would have fallen on the floor.

"Will!" Taranee exclaimed. "Do you feel okay?"

Will shook her head. Just then, I noticed Irma, staring at the same blue creep who had been next to us before, when Will had her first shutdown. Was he following us? No, it must be my imagination. Will was starting to look a bit better.

"Just a short dizzy spell," said Will. "Maybe a breath of fresh air would do me good."

"We'll go with you," I said. Irma nodded.

* * *

Taranee glanced at Will, who was still a little dizzy and shaky from her little fainting spell. Suddenly, there was cheering and whoops from the crowd.

"And now what's going on?" Taranee asked.

"It's the grand finale," Hay Lin explained. "The person with the best costume gets the honor of setting fire to the jack-o'-lantern."

We watched as Mrs. Knickerbocker marched over to the jack-o'-lantern. She looked like a circus tent in her billowing witch's robe and pointy black hat. High over her head, she held an old fashioned torch.

As the blue costumed kid came up to the front, I got a good look at him. His claws were cracked. He soooo needs a manicure.

"Come on, be a sport," said Mrs. Knickerbocker, reaching out and grabbing the lumpy blue mask by one ear. "Before we find out who's behind this great mask, how about getting our bonfire going?"

She held out the torch to the hulking blue dude, but he only growled in return.

"Oh, wow!" Taranee gasped. "He's giving the principal major lip! I wonder how much detention he's going to ge–_aaaaagh!_ Taranee let out a squeal as the blue boy swatted the torch right out of the principal's hand, sending it flying over his shoulder onto the paper-mâché pumpkin.Immediately, the jack-o'-lantern ignited.

"No one treats Vathek in this manner!" he roared. "You have gone too far, you repulsive mass of cells."

"You're Samson, from homeroom 410, aren't you?" she said threateningly. "I recognize you, and I don't find you the least bit amusing."

Another big thuggish boy came from the crowd.

"Um, _I'm_ Samson ma'am," he said to Mrs. Knickerbocker.

"So who are you?" she demanded of the stranger.

_Fwoooooom!_

Before he could answer, a whoosh of hot air rushed from the jack-o'-lantern. The small fire had really caught. I really didn't want my hair catching on fire! The jack-o'-lantern exploded, sending rockets into the sky.

As everybody ran, I noticed the blue guy following Will. What does he _want_ with her?! Irma screamed. Cornelia looked towards her friend, in time to see a rocket flying at her. Taranee lifted her hands and said: "STOP!" The rocket hovered in midair, and when Taranee raised her hands, the rocket flew upwards.

A few moments later, Cornelia spotted Will in the middle of some fire. Taranee ran over to her and shouted "BACK!" The fire receded.

"I think you owe us an explanation, Taranee," said Will. "How… how did you do that?"

"I don't know Will," Taranee squeaked, "I really don't know."

"You saved her life," I said to Taranee, resting my hand on her shoulder. Hay Lin also patted her comfortingly.

All I could think was: _What's happening to us?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hay Lin's pov:

It had been a day since the Halloween incident. All of us sat under a big tree at the edge of the school property. We were talking about a dream Irma had last night. I wasn't really listening, just sketching on my palm. Will, Cornelia and Taranee were listening carefully. Elyon had zoned out about five minutes ago… I bet she's thinking about Cedric.

I finished my sketch and revised it, in time to see Elyon whisper to Cornelia. Elyon looked at me funny, but I ignored it. I put my hand under Irma's nose.

"Was the medallion anything like this?" I asked, strangely wanting to know the meaning of all of this.

Irma grabbed my hand, so hard it hurt.

"Gosh, yeah!" she said.

"Hang on," Will said, looking at my palm, "that's what I dreamed about."

"You too?" Irma breathed.

She stared at Will, almost nervously, who pushed a shock of red hair out of her eyes and blinked hard. Then she turned to me.

"Neither Irma nor I have ever described it in such detail!" she said. "How did you know?"

"Simple," I said with a smile, "I saw it in my dreams too."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Taranee cried.

Elyon turned and looked at her. She had been sitting quietly next to Will, Irma and me, but now she was freaking out.

"This… this is scaring me!" Taranee whimpered. "What's going on?"

Cornelia stood up. We al know how much she likes to be in charge. I swear, she's a natural leader.

"Let's reason here," she said. "Strange things have happened to just about all of us. Unexplainable ones that certainly aren't just our imagination."

"And so, Sherlock?" Irma asked impatiently.

"So nothing!" Cornelia announced. "Maybe we all need to talk it over calmly," she continued in a quiet voice, "but not here and not now!"

"Cornelia's right," I said. "How about a meeting at my house this afternoon?"

"Sure," the other girl's agreed.

"I can't stay too long though," said Elyon quietly.

"Why?" asked Irma. "Got something better to do?"

"N-no. It's just that… well… Cedric asked me on a date!" she replied happily.

"Don't worry Ellie, we would be the last people to stop you," said Cornelia.

LATER AT HAY LIN'S…

I listened to the girls talk as I filled some red cups with green tea.

"So, what do you think the explanation is?" asked Taranee.

I shrugged.

"Well, it's not like there has to be an explanation," I said lightly.

"No!" Cornelia said, turning a cookie anxiously in her hand. "There's a reason behind everything, and I want to know what's going on! And by the way, I want you all to know that I don't believe in magic or paranormal phenomena."

"Mysterious dreams, clothes that change colour, flying objects, premonitions," Taranee said, her voice getting quieter with ever word.

"Growing pains?" Irma interjected, with a mouth full of cookies.

"Not funny," said Elyon and Cornelia together.

"Maybe the answer is in that pendant," said Will thoughtfully.

"Look, I've sketched a better copy of it," I said handing a piece of paper to the girls. "Hope I didn't forget anything," I added.

"No, it's all there," Irma said.

"Hmmm," Will said. "Yep, that looks a lot like it."

"I've got to go," said Elyon, gesturing at the clock. "Don't want to be late!"

Just then, Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, walked into the room.

"Sit down everybody," she said, then turned to Elyon. "You, too," she said as she pointed at Elyon, who was trying to sneak around her.

"But I'm going to be…" Elyon started.

"Nothing is more important than this," said Yan Lin, cutting Elyon off.

Reluctantly, Elyon sat down in the chair, as Yan Lin began to speak…

NOTE: Whoop! Another cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? I'll give you a hint… it doesn't end up following the book…..


	7. Chapter 7

Will's pov:

"Girls," Yan Lin began in a very calm tone, "there is something you all need to know."

"Um, can it wait for later? I kind of have to go somewhere," Elyon said.

"No," Yan Lin said in a firm, but gentle tone.

Hay Lin's welcoming smile was already fading from Elyon's outburst, but it completely vanished and was replaced with a look of disbelief when her grandmother pulled out a small pendant. We all recognized it immediately.

"Grandma!" she cried.

"That's it!" I said. "The medallion from our dreams. Where did you get it?"

"What matters," Yan Lin said to me, "is that you will be keeping it now. This is the heart of Candracar." Yan Lin looked around at all of us. "And you are the new Guardians," she announced. She was holding the chain very tightly, and I'm sure all of us felt the feeling I felt – our skin prickled.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Hay Lin asked, fear seeping into her voice.

Yan Lin motioned for Hay Lin to sit down with the rest of us. Hay Lin had been holding the teacup, looking about ready to pass out. She slowly sat down in the spare chair.

"Let me tell you a story, girls," said Yan Lin. "A story as old as time – a distant time when everything was young, and spirits and creatures lived under the same sky."

I couldn't escape the feeling that this story – as unbelievable as it was – may be what we were dealing with. But then, there was also my voice of logic and reason which was yelling at me to stop believing this garbage. The only problem was, I _wanted_ to believe it. It explained Irma's clothes, and all the other odd things going on around us.

"The universe was a single, immense kingdom ruled by nature," Yan Lin continued. "A kingdom that lasted eons. Until spirits and creatures learned evil, and this one world was divided into those who wanted peace and those who lived on others' pain. To separate the two halves, the Veil was created. Evil and injustice were banished to the dark side of Metamoor, which had once been one of the world's most beautiful worlds. Before separating for eternity, the universe gave life to the Temple of Candracar, in the heart of infinity. There, the mightiest spirits and creatures are on guard. There, the protectors of the Veil reside and there, if you wish, you may also make the journey."

Had Yan Lin gone nuts? Had I just heard wrong? Really, a trip to the heart of infinity? Sure. Like that was real. But, again, I had that nagging sensation that this may very well be real.

"It's not by mere chance that you are here. You are the new Guardians of the Veil. The most important warriors in a battle that begun thousands of years ago," said Yan Lin.

"The Veil?" Irma piped up.

"The world is made of many different worlds, and the Veil divides them. It is a barrier that has become dangerously fragile. There are portals between the world that is ours. And all those portals are being breached," Yan Lin said.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand," I said.

Yan Lin nodded. "To understand, listen to your two hearts. One beats within you, and the other is the Heart of Candracar."

The medallion suddenly burst into light, which quickly settled into a pulsating glow.

"The forces of nature lie within, and from now and forever, they will be with you," said Yan Lin, turning her gaze towards Irma.

"You, Irma, will have the power over water – broken and uncontainable," said Yan Lin.

Yan Lin stepped over to Cornelia, and said: "To you, firm Cornelia, the power of earth."

Yan Lin turned to Taranee, and said: "And you, generous Taranee – the difficult gift of fire."

Finally, Yan Lin turned to Hay Lin and said: "And you, my little Hay Lin, you will be as free and light as air."

"And me?" I said, looking at Yan Lin.

"Give me your hand Will. You will find out soon enough," said Yan Lin.

When the medallion touched my hand, the light grew brighter. Power welled through my veins.

"This, this is magic!" Irma breathed.

When the light stopped, Elyon turned to face Yan Lin.

"Wait – you never included me. What am I?" asked Elyon.

"You are very special Elyon," said Yan Lin.

"But what _am_ I. I'm obviously not water, fire, earth or air. Even Will has that thing," she said.

"The Heart of Candracar," Yan Lin supplied.

"Sure. Anyway, what super-awesome power do I have? Or was all of this just a waste of time? I have a very important date with a boy named Cedric, and…" Elyon was saying, but she was cut off by Yan Lin.

"Cedric?" Yan Lin asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yes," said Elyon, wondering why the name had upset Yan Lin so much.

"Cedric is your brother's servant. Your brother rules over Meridian, a city in Metamoor. Your brother is Prince Phobos. You were taken away from them when your parents disappeared. You were brought here by your adoptive parents – the parents you know – and were safe, or so we thought. Cedric is trying to bring you to their side. You asked about what you were, well, you are the heir to the Meridian throne – the Light of Meridian," said Yan Lin.

"What?! And I was never told any of this?" asked Elyon, stunned, but filling with rage.

"We did it to protect you. I think you girls have had enough for today," said Yan Lin, leaving the room.

"Wait!" I said, but Yan Lin was already walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Cornelia's pov:

Yan Lin left as silently as she came. When Hay Lin got up to see where her grandmother had gone, all the doors down the hall had been closed. Yan Lin was real good at dramatic entrances and exits!

"Guess I'm way to late for my date," Elyon said.

Everyone else got up and headed for the door. Outside, Taranee began to speak.

"I don't completely understand what just happened," she said.

Anger from this whole "secrecy" boiled inside of me. "Nothing happened," I retorted. I fixed my hot pink shrug, and looked at Hay Lin. "With al due respect, Hay Lin, I think your grandma has a few screws loose," I said. I know I was being mean, but I continued anyways. "She told us some ridiculous story, hoping she'd amaze us using her trick with the shiny medallion."

"You're _afraid_, Cornelia, aren't you?" Irma asked, giving me her famous 'I know what's going on inside your head' smirk.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from my friends. If I stayed any longer, I'd probably loose it and lash out on another one of them, maybe even Elyon, my best friend. I wondered how she even became friends with Irma – we were so different! Like fire and ice, summer and winter. Make that earth and water, a little voice inside of my head said.

I turned around. "I don't believe in fairy tales, Irma," I said, "This is different. And now, I'm going home."

Irma's pov:

Taranee looked at Hay Lin in alarm. Hay Lin looked a bit upset too. I wanted to say something, about how Cornelia always got over these little issues, but Hay Lin relaxed.

"I know her," Hay Lin said to the remaining girls. "She'll change her mind."

Then, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, if we're some type of super-group, we should have costumes, don't you think?" I asked. As a joke, I balled up my fist and tried to make my muscles bulge. It didn't work very well.

Hay Lin played along, as always, by laughing and doing a little karate-chop. Then, Hay Lin gasped and pulled out her pen. She scribbled something on her hand, and suddenly looked… relieved? Elyon, who had stayed silent and awestruck by the story, looked over Irma's shoulder. Her face coloured with excitement.

"We need a name too," said Hay Lin. "And check this out – what do you think of W.I.T.C.H.E.? It's our initials put together? Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Elyon! Isn't that cute?"

Taranee gazed up, her hands behind her back. Then, Elyon spoke for the first time since they had left Hay Lin's place.

"Yan Lin said I was different. Like Will. But she said that Will was still a guardian. She didn't give me a position. She just told me some stuff about being a Queen. Thank you, Hay Lin, for trying to include my name, but I think it would be better if it was just W.I.T.C.H., you know?" said Elyon.

"Come on, Ellie. You are still our friend, no matter what. You should have a spot in our name. Anybody else have a comment?" asked Hay Lin.

"All that ink is going to end up poising you, Hay Lin," said Taranee.

"I think the ink already poisoned Hay Lin," I said, trying to make a joke. Everyone else's faces were grim. My joke didn't work. I looked at Will. "How about you?" I asked.

"I – I don't know. I'm still a bit confused," Will said, shakily.

I realized something then – the other girls were all elements, except Elyon and Will. Elyon was supposedly the Queen of another world, but that didn't mean that she was meant to lead. The true leader was Will, because she was a guardian, who had the heart of Candracar – something none of the other girls had. I had to wonder exactly what things she would lead us into.

**Sorry, haven't updated in quite a while. Well, I'm done my move and hopefully, I'll be on more. Please, please, comment! The more comments I get, the more I want to write, which means there will be more for you to read. Also, I have a new story out (it is a one-shot) about the series Midnighters by Scott Westerfeld, so if any of you have those interests, I'm just letting you know.**

**Till next time,**

**~ Ellie**


End file.
